The pain goes away
by xX.SOSO.Xx
Summary: Today is catch the flag day, unfortunately, something goes wrong-as always. Percy will now have to deal with his biggest fear. the real question is; will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my first fanfic about my favorite couple PERCABETH! I hope you all would like it, and please R&R, i will need some boost if i wanted to complete this, Bye**

* * *

><p>Percy's pov<p>

Things are not like this—well mostly.

My cabin is so clean and organized; you might even mistake it for the Aphrodite cabin. Why?

Today is catch the flag day, The last thing I want is to be stuck scrubbing the floor knowing the red team- Annabeth's- is winning! Now, I'm putting my last touch before Silena Beauregard comes by for inspection.

_knock-knock _"inspection" Silena announced

I ran to the front door, twisting the knob at high speed, Selena was holding her note book near her chest, beside her was a redheaded girl with fancy clothes and _lots_ of makeup, I didn't seem to recognize her thought.

"Hey, Silena" I greeted, I looked at the redheaded girl "hey...um?"

"Her name is Rose" Silena protested "A freshmen; she was claimed yesterday by Aphrodite, obviously"

"Oh, okay, nice meeting you rose I'm percy " I raised my hand and she shook it happily.

"Are you gonna let us in?" silena said, rising her eyebrow. "I hope it's clean" rose smiled

"Oh yeah my bad, just give me a sec" I closed the door behind me, quickly I gave my cabin a checkup Then ran back "sorry I just wanted to make sure everything is ok"

"About time" Silena pushed me aside.

I have to say, the look on her face looked priceless, she turned her face against rose "Can you charm speak?"

"charm-what?" rose asked.

"No no, I just wanted to make sure I don't skip the competition" I said

"Oh, yeah right…That" she said sarcastically, silena isn't interested about the game, and looks like she wouldn't—anytime soon. "Alrighty then, No time to waste Rose let's go" Silena and Rose basically hopped their way to the other cabins; I couldn't help but to smile.

My smile soon turned into a grin when my eyes fell down at the Athena cabin. A girl with curly blond hair and dazzling grey eyes went out of the front door, fully dressed in a battle field mood.

I sneaked all the way to her, but of course— I failed.

"Will you ever give up, seaweed brain" Annabeth teased.

"It wouldn't be me if I did, wouldn't I" I teased back, She smiled at me, I felt butterflies roaming inside my stomach, She always did that to me. I was able to grin back witch definitely looked like a goofy smile, I scratched the back of my neck— Annabeth even let out a laugh.

"Laugh as long as you want, 'cause I'm gonna wipe you out today" I said with and edge of empathy in my voice.

"Oh wow, you passed the inspection" she widened her eyes.

"I didn't just pass, I nailed it" I said proudly, crossing my hands.

"Even so, you're the one who's going to be wiped out, you always do…Remember." Annabeth said placing her hand on her chest.

My eye caught Silena and Rose, They were now inspecting the Athena cabin I overheard Rose say "didn't you say they're together"

"Well, see you at the battle field, seaweed brain" Annabeth said taking a step toward the sword arena. I reached out holding her hand, she turned around—confused.

"Be careful, okay" I said "Don't get too excited, It always worries me" I reached out my hand slipping a hair lock behind her ear.

"Oh, I will" she smiled sheepishly. "Just don't act heroic for once alright".

"Yeah…" I faked.

"Percy" she warned.

"Okay,..I just, you know—" Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Agreed"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think ?<strong>

**Note: Rose is a character of my creation, she's not in the original story, This happens before TLH and TLO but percy and annabeth are together**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! It took me some time. I'm sorry that my English might be poor. It's not my basic language. Anyways please do enjoy, and ****if you want an update please revieeeew**** .**

* * *

><p>I was sneaking around the woods, Changing hiding spots from time to time; I had to make sure I'm nowhere to be seen.<p>

This time my team decided to try a new tactic, instead of me being on the front lines, I will be on defense. I placed our flag into the edge of the lake, this way; anyone who _tries _to take it will be sent flying in the air—Percy Jackson style.

I'm starting to get suspicious thought; the woods seemed to be dead, even the sounds of clashing metal and the roars of the fight, they all vanished minutes ago.

I had an urge feeling that something is wrong, my legs almost moved by themselves, but for a moment I didn't act much like a seaweed brain, I hesitated. Was it a well-planned trap by the red team? But how did all the sounds just disappear?

Slowly, I started standing up from behind the bushes; my eyes acted like radars…Nothing— as far as I know. My hands automatically scratched the back of my neck confusingly, I faked that I lowered my guard but still, nothing.

I sighted hoping it's not just a lame prank, _Nah_, that feeling inside my gut is rising every second that passes, my demi-god senses kicked in, I tightened my fist around Riptide, something is coming, I just know it.

"NO!" a sound echoed through the woods, my back straightened rapidly, my knees buckled, that sound isn't strange; it's the same voice that practically makes my days worth living. "LET GO OF ME"

"ANNABETH" I yelled back, immediately, I ran towards the source of her voice, I felt my heart was going to pump out of my chest, my body wanted to lay back and stare blankly into nothing, I couldn't handle anything happening to her. "Where are you? Do you hear me? Annabeth!"

I ran and ran but the road seemed endless, there was no sign of Annabeth, I ran all the way until the edge of the woods, this side was protected by the shield of Thalia's pine tree, the other wasn't, I know the risk I'm taking but I didn't take time to think, I walked out.

Trees were blocking my way, making it hard to move, luckily, they started reducing. Annabeth has stopped yelling ten minutes ago and I was losing track of her, desperately, I started following my hunch.

As I looked around, far ahead something shone deep in the soil, it was a Celestial bronze knife "Annabeth" I murmured. When I picked it up it wasn't it, it was taller and seemed unused. I felt some movements behind me, I sprinted to the right, a huge thing shaped as an axe hovered inches away from my face cracking a nearby tree in half.

When I turned around—that's _huge_, He was half human-half bull, with razor sharp horns and black eyes full of rage, his chest was Buffy and muscular, _too _muscular

"You again, will you always come back" I said trying to sound confident.

He grunted stepping towards his axe, pulling it out of the tree. Then, He pointed it at me, aiming for my chest. I adjusted Riptide for combat "Where is she" I glared at the Minotaur.

"Ha! You fell for it"

I couldn't believe it, it was Annabeth's voice.

I looked around, nothing was there _she_ wasn't there. I heard something—Footsteps I recognized, From behind a large puddle of rocks, Two Cyclopes appeared giving each other a high-five.

Then it hit me, looks like I really did fall for it.

The two Cyclopes wore alike, a pair of white shirts with black leather jackets and an onyx colored sweat pants. They had a large amount of skull-like necklaces wrapped around their neck.

The Minotaur stopped when they came out witch surprised me a lot, but of course I didn't let my guard down, just in case

"Percy Jackson, huh" one Cyclope said "I must say trapping you was a lot easier than I thought" he amused. "Ah! Where are my manners, right? I'm Ace, here is my brother Mark" He said. "You see we came to meet Mr. Minotaur, it appeared that we all were aiming for the same thing— _you_"

"Well, lucky me. mimicking my friend's voice and her dagger was rather clever" I stalled They both smiled proudly of themselves, I'm running out of time, I had to think fast there was no way I'm gonna take out a minotaur and two Cyclopes at the same time _Just don't act heroic for once alright_, Annabeth didn't have to say that twice. I bounced between them getting ready for an escape plan; that buff wouldn't stay calm long.

"Oh you don't have to worry about us" Ace exclaimed "we only do the thinking job you see, but he" Ace exchanged looks with the Minotaur, a small smirk painted on his face "has the killing job"

And with that, the Minotaur fully charged at me faster than he ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is finisheeeed see ya soon <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :D i'm back with chapter 3 ! my exams are one week later so, i'm sorry to say that the next chapter, chapter 4 will take some time and BTW c4 could be the last so plzzzzzzz revieeeeeew**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Minotaur took me off guard; He attacked fiercely swinging his axe back and forth. I was able to dodge each and single attack until now—well barely.

Every time I came close to strike, he swung his axe right at me forcing me to retreat. So I decided to target his axe first, if I was able to cut it off, the Minotaur will use his horns and with that I would take advantage of his lack of 'brakes'.

I retreated making distance between us, the Minotaur roared, his face made a _now I'm really pissed _expression. I didn't like that…

In the corner of my eye I saw Ace flinch he nudged his brother however, Mark, looked so overjoyed like he'd never seen a fight, a large goofy grin-goofier than mine-covered his face in amusement. The only thing he missed was a large box of popcorn and M&Ms.

Ace sighed; I could read his lips murmur _Idiot. _He slapped mark's back neck. When they exchanged looks Mark's face hardened. Again, I didn't like that.

Finally when the Minotaur finished his vocal act I re-focused on him "Have you ever considered tic tac, It's really cheap you know" I mocked.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

You see he didn't even bother _walking_ to kill me instead he threw his axe right at me. But hey, now I wouldn't have to break it right? I smirked as I stood by to dodge.

But I couldn't.

My legs paralyzed and my brain stopped working; I was just too shocked to realize what I..._Heard_

"Percy don't"

When I snapped out of it, it was already too late. I raised Riptide against the axe. I heard a _crack_ from my left hand, my muscles tensed up and my mouth felt dry letting out a loud "Agh"

Surely the axe did break, along with my hand.

I looked around, the Cyclopes were gone; I know they're the ones mimicking Annabeth's voice. I shouldn't weaken—not right now. My hand looked…colorful, I'd yelp up in pain whenever I try moving it.

The Minotaur seemed quite satisfied but apparently he wanted more. He lunged at me using his horns which at this moment didn't look any better.

I shook myself, _calm down _I thought taking a deep breath, I took one step forward. Then the voices came back.

"Percy help…where are you…you left me…you broke your promise, why…why"

My hand started trembling and the hair of my back stood up, I started breathing unevenly. And the worst of all; my head, it felt heavy with a major headache that even a box of Panadol wouldn't fix.

I don't know why I felt this way, I shouldn't be, Annabeth is safe, she…she wouldn't even say those things.

However the Minotaur didn't like, wait for me to chill, I started dodging his attacks but every time I do, fainting looks better and better.

I tried summoning the water but I failed I was too distracted. My whole body felt heavy now, The Cyclopes went on without stopping. Doubts took over me. Is Annabeth really safe, did they trick her out the barrier too?

"Percy I _need_ you"

The Minotaur got closer I couldn't move, I barely swung my sword; he was able to flinch back hitting me with his fists. He sent me smashing to the ground five feet away.

I just laid there without moving or struggling to get up, I felt soulless, _empty_; I sensed the Minotaur marching slowly towards me.

Remember when they say, the moment you die your whole life flashes before you—Lies, but I did see something.

I was on the beach the waves were gentle and smooth, my face was just like it and I was half-hugging a girl with princess blond curls wrapped in a ponytail. We both looked _happy. _The girl stood up on her tiptoes and murmured in my ears, _Stay with me_. I smiled and held her hands, my lips were moving but I didn't make out what was it.

A huge earthquake-like thing snapped me out of it The Minotaur almost stood in top of me I sensed his breath on my face even so he was standing up.

This couldn't be the end.

I'm not leaving her…that's all what I knew. I closed my eyes picturing the waves I saw making a circle around me my stomach tingled and my breath speedup, I sensed The Minotaur lifting his fist.

I deepened my thoughts and tightened my fists around Riptide. When his fist came down at me I opened my eyes "now" I yelled.

A huge blast of water lifted me from the ground twirling around me in high speed, I tried controlling where I was going I _had_ to make it, it's my only hope

The Minotaur was full of rage; He launched at me full-speed punching the water surrounding me. My energy almost drained and the water pressure around me thinned. When he punched again, I lost the water around me, all what I was able to do is push myself a little further.

I fell next to a tree; hardly, I dragged myself resting my back onto it. My hand was so stiffed and bruised I raised Riptide weakly but I ached in pain

And the Minotaur charged.

I closed my eyes one more time, the picture reformed in my head. I was leaning next to Annabeth's ear. And this time I heard it, loud and clear.

The Minotaur kept charging. His eyes were glowing throwing daggers at me, I smiled and i could swear he was smiling too, soon his smile turned into a big "O" luckily my plan worked, he didn't even notice and slammed right into it.

Thalia's pine tree barrier.

He backed up in pain, now it's my chance I used the tree to push me forward. I pointed Riptide right at his chest.

"Percy you left me"

_No_ This time, I'm not going to stop

Riptide gashed the Minotaur in the chest, He scowled and in moments he turned into golden dust. The Cyclopes stopped; there was no sign for them. "This is not finished" a voice echoed in the forest.

I let out a sigh, my whole body was burning, I slammed to the ground taking one large breath before I dragged myself as hard as i could until I re-entered the barrier, I looked up to the sky and smirked. Black dots started forming in, and my vision got blurry, slowly I began to give up.

"I heard it" I murmured "loud and clear" Then everything went black

_Always_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor percy :( cya guys REVIEW ! XD<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllllooo ! i'm sooooooo sorry for being too late, what it's been around 3 weeks or so ! but heeyyy i'm free now !**

**in my previous chapter i said this was going to be the last, but no, it's the next one, i couldn't do it in only one sorry :P**

**but do expect the 5th and last chapter will be out SOON tomorrow or after tomorrow :) cya and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Everything around me was black, it's like I was in the outer space flooding into nothingness but without stars. Somehow I felt hollow and abandoned like an empty shell, my whole body was stiffed I couldn't move a muscle.

It's been like this for…I don't know but it felt like a really long time.

Am I _dead?_

I shouldn't be I know I shouldn't. I'm not supposed to be dead. Something was waiting for me, something important I...I don't remember, _what is it_?

Somehow I started hearing whispers, they echoed all around me but I never came to understand what it meant, The voices were highly increasing louder and louder every moment but still…I didn't get it.

My eyes got heavier in a way I couldn't handle, slowly I started closing them, as I did that the whispers started dying. Moments were left before I fully sealed my eyes closed. _Seconds_

"PERCY"

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice a _really_ familiar one yell my name. My eyes flashed open and my heart started racing pumping blood all over my body re-infusing the life in me.

My muscles became loose, the moment I started to move and stretch which was good like stretching after sitting for a _long _period of time in class.

Slam.

Ok, I slammed into something which was there and in the same time wasn't like a wall made of glass, It felt weird and mostly painful, I got up on my feet praying it wouldn't somehow crumble.

Luckily, it didn't. Instead small black and white dots formed, fading then flashing out somewhere else it became more like opening the TV screen, the screen glowed in neon white, I covered my eyes in protection.

When the light started fading I lowered my hands and took a small peek.

At first I didn't know if my head was playing tricks on me, or I'm just standing on live TV. In the beginning the images were so blurry it seemed like some over-sized Poodles having a serious conversation about who gets the last bone-shaped biscuit.

But then I saw it, I saw people.

Three people actually, I knew them. Chiron, he was in horse mood and…and Annabeth, she was sitting on a small chair her arms were reaching out holding the hand of a boy.

I-AM-FURIOUS, I mean come on even thought the boy laid on the bed unconscious doesn't mean she has to comfort him by holding his hand, Right?

Wait a minute.

I focused my eyes on the boy's face I even went on my knees, I didn't blame Annabeth anymore because that boy.

Is Me.

I looked pale, extremely pale and my skin was white I mean stuck in the fridge for two days white, but even so, Annabeth didn't look any better too, her eyes were puffed from crying, I wanted so bad to reach out and wipe them out but I couldn't.

"Annabeth, dear" Chiron spoke up, Annabeth didn't even move an inch, "I know it's hard for you, It's hard for all of us" he said in a smooth voice.

"No" Annabeth almost yelled "he's not dead" she repeated "He'll wake up I'm sure of it"

"I'm here Annabeth I'm not dead" I said, no response. looks like this is a one-way connection.

"Annabeth" Chiron breathed in "It's been a month by now; there are no signs of life". Annabeth pressed hard at her necklace, I could tell she was pressing on the bead of the year that we first met.

"I'm not trying to push hard on you Annabeth" Chiron continued "but my dear this happens all the time, unfortunately there is a time when we lose our loved ones but there is nothing we can do, all what we can do is…let them go" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Annabeth burst into tears; she lifted my hand pressing it next to her cheek, Chiron tried comforting her but she never stopped.

Me in the other way was, shouting if you could say, I couldn't handle it either, she thought I was dead but I'm not, I think, I smacked the screen with my fists hard "Annabeth" I shouted, I even uncapped Riptide slashing the screen, remember when I said it was like glass, scratch that, this thing is made out of steal.

"Annabeth" I called again desperately, nothing happened just…nothing, they couldn't hear me. Now Annabeth was on her feet burying her head in Chiron's chest.

I felt bad, even when the Cyclopes were only mimicking but they were right, I failed her.

I failed Annabeth.

I failed…my wise girl.

Chiron nodded at someone I couldn't make out who, I didn't even care, all what I did see, was him pulling the sheets over my head.

"Wait" I whispered banging my forehead at the screen. "WHY" I screamed, the images started to fade and with them I could feel my body turn cold just like when I was lying on bed, just then a tear escaped from my eye.

"I loved her" I said, looking at the fading screen

"No!" I yelled, I shook myself and stood on my legs, "Do you hear me" I yelled again "This is not it I'm not dying like this, this is fake" I kicked the screen once more before it went black.

"Get me out of here" I kicked again and again without stopping.

_Crack_

I looked around searching for the source, I moved my leg aside and underneath it there was a small crack

_Crack…Crack_

The crack got even bigger.

"Uh-Oh"

You just had to get me out _this_ way huh.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you cried i mean liked it and btw i changed it to hurtcomfort because of this chappie :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go the last chappie in this story**

**I know this wasn't exactly some perfect story, i just wanted to try it out :P**

**I really don't know if i'll ever write some more or i should stop, help me out will you ?**

**And don't forget to enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Look

The only thing I can tell you right now that I stopped free falling-finally

You know, instead, I felt pretty comfortable I was lying on something smooth and the air was fresh I didn't sense that I'm in danger or being chased by a smelly king-sized Minotaur.

It felt…it felt like home.

That or I'm _dead_ which means this is _Elysium_ and again, _dead_.

_Yeah,_ I'm sure this isn't Tartarus.

Slowly, I started opening my eyes. Tell you the truth I'm not really that sure if I'm going to like what I'll see.

_Nah_, this isn't Elysium…Or Tartarus.

Why? Because I felt a warm tug in my hand and when I looked around, There was this cute charm-looking girl with princess curls holding it.

She was sleeping peacefully resting her head against the edge of my leg. I breathed out a smile; carefully I started stroking her hand gently with my thumb trying my best not to wake her up.

But of course just like sneaking up on her-I failed.

Annabeth stretched a little before opening her eyes then she sat straight and wiped her eyes. I tried hard not to laugh she didn't even notice me.

Once again she held my hand with both of hers sending an overwhelming warm feeling to my body, I could feel my cheeks turn red. Finally she glanced at me.

For instance she stopped breathing.

"Took you long enough" I scoffed.

Not even a movement.

"Yes, I know I'm breath taking"

Annabeth squeezed herself in the blanket silently, her hair spread all over her head making it hard for me to see her face.

"Um, Annabeth I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"You jerk!" she yelled. "I've been waiting for _you_ to wake the hell up for three days and six hours and when _you_ do, all what _you_ care about is _you_ being breath-taking!"

Annabeth stood up. Her eyes were puffed up and her face was almost red, I couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness, she placed two fingers between her eyes and took a deep breath.

I gulped, _man_ _I screwed up_. "Anna-"I tried to adjust myself into sitting position but then I realized my body is really messed-up "Ouf!" I jerked back.

Annabeth gave me a hand without making any eye-contact; I could feel her firm grip around me but in the same way it was gentle, her warmth crept into my body making it hard to let her go, I felt bad about what I said.

"I'm just tensed a little" she looked at me. "Sorry"

"You shouldn't, I should. Sorry for being such a jerk" I moved my hand up to her face and stroked her cheek gently; Annabeth made a faint smile then sat back.

"Don't worry this always happen" I tried to cheer her up.

"Well, you don't get poisoned every now and then" she rolled her eyes.

"Poisoned?"

"You are really a seaweed brain"

Poisoned? When did I get poisoned, I don't remember drinking anything, I didn't really feel any affects of it happening to me, Annabeth noticed me blank out "Seriously, you don't know?" she questioned. I stroked my head.

Annabeth glanced at me confusingly "Well…" she started "Whatever did wound you had poison on it. You weren't hit by any regular poison that causes internal injuries, in general the kind that affects your body…it's way more dangerous than that" Annabeth's voice cracked up at the end. "It-It's more of a psychological poison. Instead of aiming at your body it concentrates at damaging your soul"

"Ah, that explains my dream then" I laughed.

"It's not funny" Annabeth cut me off. "Almost nobody survives this, like you said it puts you in the worst dream ever, crushing your soul, the only way you'd mange to survive is by facing it, believing that none of it is real"

"Oh" I gulped "that was hard".

Annabeth still looked shaken-up even though I'm alright now; well I guess I'm fine. Still tho I don't blame her, if this happened to her I'm sure I wouldn't look any better.

I raised my hand half-hugging the air, I looked at Annabeth and grinned amusingly, Annabeth raised an eyebrow "What?" she half giggled.

"Well" I said sarcastically "My hand is broken and my body hurts, I got poisoned and my soul almost ripped apart…I most definitely need to snuggle to something"

"Well snuggle to a bear or something, not me I'm a living creature" Annabeth held her hand in defense.

"You're my girlfriend" I demanded.

"Exactly not a stuffed animal"

I shook my hand and stared deathly at Annabeth. "C'mon Percy" she sighed.

"Plus, I'm cold" I added.

"Alright, alright. Just stop whining" Annabeth scoffed, I laughed at her expression then moved aside making space for _my_ wise girl.

The moment she laid beside me, my hand rested on her shoulder, it felt so right and natural to do like two pieces of puzzle finally getting together. I said a small prayer in my mind to Aphrodite _thank you_ for making it possible for me to live and experience this with Annabeth.

I could feel my cheeks turn red and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Annabeth mumbled into my chest.

"Why wouldn't I" I leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

For a moment I forgot all what I've been through, I forgot the fact that I almost fell into deep sleep that I may never came to wake up from, I forgot how my body hurts and how breathing became so hard to do.

"Can I ask you something" I said.

"Hmm…?" Annabeth mumbled.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Annabeth lifted her head against mine.

"I mean how do always make me forget everything, how do you make me feel warm and safe while the opposite is happening. How…how do you make my pain go away?"

Annabeth smiled a confident one "I guess the same way you do it to me"

Then she kissed me full on the lips, thunder jolted down to my spine, it was sweet but passionate. This time I lost sense of everything about me, I only concentrated about her being her with me. My hand found its way to her waist, I could feel Annabeth's hand on my hair we kissed only for minutes, but it felt forever to me.

When we broke apart, we were both blushing like crazy not to mention breathing heavily.

"That doesn't keep me from snuggling with you, you know".

"_agh, Fine"._

_**THE END**_

_bye~  
><em>


End file.
